Certain transport vehicles, such as trucks, trailers, rail cars, marine tankers, and aircraft in a variety of different businesses or industrial applications are often used to transport expensive and/or hazardous liquids. High-quality, liquid level measurement systems may be usefully deployed in such business and industrial applications in order to monitor the level of the liquids being transported. Mechanical level gauges have been employed in the past to measure liquid level so as to safeguard against overflow. However, such mechanical level gauges have been prone to failure and suffer from measurement inaccuracy.
Fluid management systems based around micropower, guided wave radar and/or time domain telemetry of electronic signals have been developed as an alternative to mechanical levels gauges. Being configured to operate with no moving parts, such electronic fluid gauges may be particularly well suited to use on transport vehicles, such as but not limited to mobile tankers, which may result in generally safer and more cost effective handling and transportation of expensive and/or hazardous liquids. However, electronic fluid gauges may also introduce measurement inaccuracies in certain contexts and/or exhibit other drawbacks or disadvantages.